


The outcast Vulcan

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: 💚Moira's Story💚 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Making Friends, Moira and Leonard falling in love, Multi, Spock and Jim Kirk falling in love, Spock/Nyota Uhura Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: I have created my own character. Her name (T'Rose) later she becomes Moira Morella.Moira is Half Vulcan-half sorceressShe was banished from Vulcan, because of her magic.Her adoptive parents are Orlene Morella (Tea cafe owner)and Joseph Morella(Starfleet Admiral and Engineer)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s), Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: 💚Moira's Story💚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798603
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1 of four days on earth

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt I had to share Moira's story
> 
> Enjoy and please comment, if you can
> 
> Thanks

**Stardate 141590.6/ 30 May 2181**

it's been a month since T'rose has turned sixteen. She and her father didn't have any relationship. He blamed her for the death of her mother. He was cold toward her and treated her as a slave. T'rose endured it all.

But one evening, her father had to attend a meeting and told her to stay home and do cleaning and cook dinner.

T'rose complied without fight.

An hour after her father left she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. As she opens it a group of Vulcan males entered, including her betrothed and they began to beat her and kick her. She screamed in pain, but they would not stop. A few moments later they did stop and theirbl eyes grew large as they saw her wounds heal abnormally fast.

A day later she was told to appear infront of the Vulcan council. She did and they accused her of using magic to harm others and never gave her a chance to explain. She was banished and called the outcast of Vulcan. She had looked to her father for help, but he just stared at her without emotion

Four days later

T'rose was now on earth. She had no clothes. No food and no place to sleep. She had either slept under bridges or on park benches

She was hungry and she wanted a bath so desperately.

She had been standing in front of a tea cafe for the last five minutes. She was aware she couldn't buy anything, but she decided to enter. She sat down at a table and let her chin rest on her palm.

She watched a middle aged lady walking toward her. "Hi sweetie. Can I get you anything?" The lady asks politely. T'rose shook her head. 

The lady took a look at the young girl. She could see that her shoulders were slumped forward and that the girl didn't look at her. The lady also noticed that the girl was dirty and the material of her clothing had a few holes in it. She could feel that the girl was hungry. That gave her the feeling that the girl hasn't had a decent meal in four days and decided to get the girl something to eat and drink.

The lady noticed pointy ears hidden under very messy hair and realised that the girl was Vulcan.

The lady walked back the kitchen and came back with a tray of a vegetarian dish and Vulcan spiced tea. She sat down the tray in front of the girl. For the first time the girl looked at her. Her dark brown eyes was a pool of pain and heartache. "But ma'am, i do not have credits to pay you" the girl says. The lady shook her head with a smile "this is something for free" the lady answered. "Thank you, ma'am" T'rose thanks the lady. The lady nodded and sat down in front of her "Please, my name is Orlene Morella." The lady says.

T'rose looked at her "pleased to make your aquintance" she says and nods.

Orlene truly felt sorry for this young girl, so she decided to take her home. "When you're finished,I'd like to take you home with me, if that's alright" Orlene says. At first T'rose was sceptical, but the gentle smile on the lady's lips assured her that the lady wanted her to, so she nodded.

They arrived at a apartment. Orlene opened the door and walked in. T'rose followed of course. The apartment had ten rooms , each with their own bathroom. 

Orlene took the girl upstairs and into room. T'rose looked around and saw that everything in this room were Rose gold and pink. "You take a shower and i'll return with some clothes for you" orlene says before she leaves the room.

Twenty minutes later, Orlene was sitting in the living room, waiting for the girl. She looked up as the girl entered. Orlene looked at the clean girl and noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair was black and had no curl in it. Her cheeks tinted a slight green and her face looked a little emotionless and serious. "Why don't you join me?" Orlene asks and gestured to the chair next to her.

T'rose felt uncertain at first, but decided to comply and she walked over to the chair and sat down. "May I ask why such a beautiful young girl is on earth?" Orlene asks

T'rose looked at the floor. She felt shame, anger and pain pulsing through her body "I was-----" suddenly the tears she had been holding in for the past five days were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Orlene got up and pulled the girl into her arms and gently rubbed her back.

Moments later, T'rose wiped away her tears "I was banished from my home world" she says. Orlene lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing "i was banished, because of my magic" she says. Orlene felt anger toward the Vulcan's. Bunch of illogical logical bastards she thought. "Sweetie,there is nothing wrong with you. I'm just like you" orlene says. T'rose lifted an eyebrow "I have magic too" orlene explains. And with those words T'rose knew she could trust the lady.

That evening T'rose and Orlene was making dinner. Orlene had told her that her husband sometimes worked late.

A door opens and a man enters. He walks over to his wife and chastely kisses her lips, then he notice the young girl "And who is this?" He asks

"Oh,I-----I am T'rose" the young vulcan replies and held up a ta'al. The man returned it. "Why would a young vulcan be on earth without her parents?" The man asks. "Joseph!" His wife scolds


	2. Part two of four days on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues

"I was banished from vulcan. Branded as the outcast. The abomination of my people. The one with magic" the young vulcan explains

Joseph Morella looked at the young vulcan and suddenly he felt sorry for her. He also went through abuse, but not banishment. What kind of person would banish their own child? What kind of person would brand a young girl a outcast? An abomination? Sick bastards that is who! He decided then and there he would adopt her and make her his daughter.

After dinner, they had spend a hour or two talking, but then T'rose excused herself.

She was in the room she was given. She had decided that she was going to block out her Vulcan part completely. She was going to stop medetating and banish all logic. She was going to live the life of a human and be full of emotion.

T'rose stretched her legs apart and stretched her arms above her head. She breathed in deeply and breathed out deeply again. She lowered her arms and put her hands together in prayer form. She moved her hands apart and formed a small ball of energy, which she attached to her fingertips through small energy threads and moved the ball of energy through the air.

The next morning T'rose was up early. She was so used to waking up early to clean, so she decided to make herself some tea. 

Joseph Morella entered the kitchen. Freshly showered and dressed in his starfleet uniform. He was an Admiral, but sometimes he teached one or two classes in engineering.

"Good morning" she hears him greet. She turns to face him and stares at the uniform he was wearing " Good morning, sir" she greets back. "You're probably curious about the work i do" he says. T'rose nodded but didn't reply. Joseph smiles "I'm in starfleet. I'm one of the admirals. I am also an Engineer" joseph says

T'rose lifts an eyebrow. He laughs and then start to explain "it's a space agency. We explore space for science reasons, but also for diplomacy. And peace keeping between worlds."

T'rose found this interesting. "Fascinating" she comments. T'rose had decided that after she finished school, she would enroll in starfleet. Maybe this way she can help others, who are also banished from their home world like she was. Joseph watched her with a smile on his face.

 **One month** **later**

T'rose had been helping out at the tea cafe. With all the credits she earned she slowly began to buy herself all the necessities she needed. Clothes, make-up, a hair brush and of course jewelry.

One morning Orlene had called her into her office to talk to her. "Sweetheart, I've spoken to my husband and we both have decided that we would like to adopt you. We could never have children of our own" Orlene says. T'rose finally felt the anger, pain ans resentment begin to evaporate into nothing and she finally began to feel happiness. "I would like that, ma'am" she murmurs and tears of happiness for the first time, was rolling down her cheeks. Orlene pulled the young vulcan into a hug.

The year 2183, T'rose, Now known as Moira Morella, got her magical tattoos. It was two ropes, each spiraling over her arms and four small tattoos on her hands, each the symbols of earths elements. Moira also became the Guardian of Reality and fantasy.

She also finished school in this year. Moira wanted to become a Doctor, more specifically a surgeon. She also were very interested in engineering.

2187 she got her medical degree and after that she enrolled in starfleet, after four years, she did her first mission on a starship. And quickly was premoted to commander.

After her second mission, she decided to be on earth and she be on earth and she became an combat instructor, she also worked at the strfleet hospital regularly.


	3. Moira's new relationship Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's vulcan father has send Moira a message telling her, he wanted to see her.
> 
> Moira also has sisters and one of them is introduced in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziabeth Morella -guardian of Sexual Gratification 
> 
> Turak- Moira's biological father (Vulcan father)

**Stardate 99960.7/ 15 January 2223**

"Zia, Hurry up!" Moira calls to her sister. Moira had been waiting for the last 30 minutes and she was getting frustrated. She didn't know why her mother wanted her sister to go with, even though she could take care of herself.

"Alright. I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Zia morella calls back. Moira rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. Zia had always been the perfectionist and it irritated her. Zia always cuased them to be late for everything.

Moira crossed her arms over her chest and sighed impatiently. "Really, mother does Zia really have to go with me? " Moira whines at her mother. Orlene grins at her daughter "Yes, please indulge an old lady?" her mother asks. Moira had a tiny grin on her face "Yeah,okay, mother" moira agrees ang gives her mother a hug.

Later they arrived at Moira's apartment. Moira showed her sister to her room and went her own to pack away her things.

Moira was in the kitchen making a cup of tea, when her padd chimed. She picked it up and found a message from an unknown comm. 

_Dear T'rose_

_This is your father. I wish to see you and speak with you. I shall let send you the adress of the restaurant and maybe we could have lunch together._

_Turak_

moira gripped the tea cup in her hand to hard and it shattered. She stand there completely frozen.

Zia must have heard it, because she came running from her room.

"Moira, what's wrong?" Zia asks, As she walked over to her sisters frozen figure.

Moira handed her padd to her sister. Zia took it and red the message. She looked up furiously "please, tell me you're not going to go" Zia says

Moira turned to face her sister "Zia, I have to get closure. Maybe he will tell me why he did what he did" Moira says. Zia doesn't argue with her sister,becuase she knew how badly Moira wanted to ask her father why he treated her badly.

**12:30 PM**

Moira was waiting at the restaurant, her father had asked her to meet him at.

A few moments later, he arrived.

"Ko'fu" her father greets with a ta'al. Moira returned the ta'al "Sa'mekh" moira returns his greet.

The older vulcan sat down and ordered tea and Moira did the same.

"Why do you wish to speak to me after 42 years?" Moira asks. The older vulcan took a deep breath and blew it out. 

"I wish to reconcile and get to know my ko'fu" the older vulcan replies. Moira heard guilt and regret in his voice. "Sa'mekh, you have no idea how much, I wished to have a father-daughter relationship with you, but you have told me that mother died, you acted cold toward me. It seemed as though ypu hated me" moira says and one tear ascaped her eye, which she quickly rubbed away.

"No Ko'fu, I have never hated you. I do admit that I was cold toward you,but only because I was ashamed that your mother left me" the older vulcan explains.

Moira felt sorry for her father after hearing that "Sa'mekh, I don't understand why you told me that mother died." Moira says with a hint of anger in her voice. The older vulcan looked down at his hands.

"Ko'fu, I was ashamed, pained and angry. As you grew up, you more and more looked so much like your mother. I do apologise for hurting you my Ko'fu" the older vulcam says softly.

Moira stared at the old vlucan. She got up from her seat and walked up to the older vulcan. She held out a hand. He looked up at his daughter hestantly and took her hand. Moira pulled him into a hug and The older vulcan allowed himself to cry for the first time in years. "I forgive you, Sa'mekh, I forgive you" Moira whispers. And the older vulcan was greatful hearing these words.

**3:30 PM**

Moira had just arrived back at her apartment and she had a smile on her face. "You look happy" Zia says. Moira smiles at her sister "Yeah, My father and I made up" Moira says.

**..........** 🌹 **To be Continued🌹.........**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa'mekh - father  
> Ko-fu - daughter


End file.
